falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Лоунсем Дрифтер
|ref_id = |editor_id = VMSTopsLonesomeDrifter |Дополнительно = 250px Лоунсем Дрифтер без шляпы |Файл диалога = dialogue…VMSTopsLonesomeDrifter.txt }} Лоунсем Дрифтер ( , Одинокий бродяга) — персонаж Fallout: New Vegas и дополнения Honest Hearts, странствующий гитарист. Описание Лоунсем Дрифтер родился в 2253 годуВ 2281 году ему 28 лет. в маленьком городке штата Монтана. Как рассказывала его мать, его отец был очень таинственным человеком, который часто путешествовал тайно. Он бросил семью, когда Дрифтер был ещё совсем маленьким. От отца у него осталось лишь немного вещей, в том числе акустическая гитара и «Таинственный Магнум». Матери и Дрифтеру пришлось тяжело работать, чтобы выжить. Сам он с 15 лет трудился на угольной шахте. Когда мать, не выдержав тяжёлого труда, скончалась, он стал странствовать по пустошам, желая найти отца, то ли чтобы пару вопросов ему задать, то ли чтобы поквитаться. В 2281 году Лоунсем Дрифтер оказался в Мохавской пустоши. Ему некуда податься, а идея найти отца кажется ему всё более дурацкой. Лоунсем Дрифтер — простой дружелюбный человек. Он очень ценит тесные личные отношения, не желая работать на того, кому он безразличен. Придерживается традиционных взглядов на семью: «Мужчина заботится о жене и ребёнке — или он вообще не мужчина». Инвентарь * Если выполнен квест «Таланты, отзовитесь!» Fallout: New Vegas thumb|Лагерь Лоунсема ДрифтераКурьер может обнаружить Лоунсема Дрифтера возле рекламного щита «Сансет сарсапариллы» к северу от автозаправки «Эльдорадо» и к югу 188-го торгового поста, где он устроил импровизированный лагерь с костром. Бродяга греется у костра, сидя на пне, к которому он прислонил гитару, и спит на подстилке. Курьер может расспросить Дрифтера про гитару и попросить рассказать его историю. Гитарист рассказывает про своего отца, которого называет «таинственным» (mysterious) и «незнакомцем» (stranger). Сказав, что больше не ищет отца, он спрашивает Курьера, не знает ли он работы для парня с гитарой. При взятой способности «Женоубийца» Курьер, узнав, что Лоунсем Дрифтер родом из Монтаны, может удивлённо спросить, не 17 ли ему лет, что может указывать на то, что 18 лет назад у Курьера были отношения с женщиной из Северного содружества. Курьер может передать Лоунсему Дрифтеру предложение и визитку Томми Торини и выпросить («Бартер» 50) у него «Таинственный Магнум», который ему на Стрипе не понадобится. Honest Hearts Вслед-за-Мелом может рассказать Курьеру, что стал мечтать о путешествии в цивилизованные земли после встречи с неким человеком с гитарой и усами. Под это описание подходит Лоунсем Дрифтер. Курьер может заметить: «Я думаю, что знаю этого парня. Мир тесен». А в случае выполнения квеста «Таланты, отзовитесь!» может сказать: «Я знаю этого парня, я нашёл ему работу». Заметки thumb|Дрифтер выступает в «[[Топс»]] * Намёков на то, что отец Дрифтера никто иной, как Таинственный незнакомец, более чем достаточно. В локализации их несколько меньше, слова «Таинственный» и «незнакомец», которые он произносит, заменены синонимами. * Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide явно утверждает, что «Таинственный магнум» принадлежал отцу Лоунсема: A grateful Drifter hands over his daddy’s gun, что переводится как «Благодарный Дрифтер вручает пушку своего папы». * Если главный герой атакует Дрифтера в режиме V.A.T.S. со взятой способностью «Таинственный незнакомец», то существует вероятность того, что незнакомец появится и иронично убьёт своего, как предполагается, сына. * Если Дрифтера устроить на работу в театр «Туз», то каждый день в 10:00 вечера он будет исполнять там песню Home on the Range, переделанную с учётом реалий Пустошей. * Пень Дрифтера — это не единственный пень-стул на пустоши, такой же пень встречается в одной из пещер-складов Великих Ханов. Появление За кулисами * Лоунсем Дрифтер и его биография, особенно история поисков внезапно пропавшего отца, являются отсылкой к Одинокому Путнику и сюжету Fallout 3. Имя также, вероятно, является игрой слов с прозвищем главного героя Fallout 3 (''Lone Wanderer'' и The '''Lone'some Drifter''). * Песни, которые Лоунсем поёт в театре «Туз», записаны лично Джошем СойеромStreets of New Reno, Home on the Wastes, New Vegas Valley.. С его слов, это было сделано не специально, а из-за его оплошности: уже после готовности закадрового озвучивания выяснилось, что песни записать забыли''Why did you do the songs for the Lonesome Drifter ….''Why did you make songs for Fallout: New Vegas?.. Баги Иногда он может начать свое выступление, не сходя с того места, где обычно сидит — за столиком в углу театра. При этом песня раздаётся со сцены. Примечания de:Einsame Fremde en:The Lonesome Drifter es:El Vagabundo Solitario pl:Samotny Włóczęga uk:Лоунсем Дріфтер zh:孤独流浪者 Категория:Персонажи Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Honest Hearts Категория:Мохавская пустошь: персонажи Категория:Сотрудники и хозяева казино Категория:Стрип: персонажи Категория:Топс: персонажи Категория:Артисты Категория:Люди